First Date - A Flutterdash Story
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: After Fluttershy has a bad dream, Rainbow Dash promises to take her out on their first date. An awesome, cool date. The story is filled with cute shipping, Flutterdash and a hint of Tuna. Set around season 5 (so no friendship school).
1. In The Dark

One quiet night in Ponyville...

In the peaceful cottage of Fluttershy...

An excited Rainbow Dash pulled the covers over herself as she wriggled around in bed, doing her best to get comfortable. Although not as comfy as a cloud, Fluttershy's bed provided an acceptable level of comfort to the athlete. Cerese eyes locked with the pretty face in front of her and a dopey smile rapidly spread. Dash carefully hooked a forehoof around her mare's neck and pulled her closer. Yellow forehooves brushed up Dash's chest, preventing their tummies from coming into contact. The speedster's mind continued to spin with all the wonderful events of the day. It was crazy to think that yesterday she had been at home alone.

Now...

Rainbow Dash lay next to the sweetest filly in all of Equestria.

The sleeping yellow pegasus had long since gone to bed, while she herself stayed up to do some night time flying. In the darkness, a grin broke out across the blue muzzle. Maybe she should drag a cloud down here for them to share. Remind Fluttershy how nice a cloud was to cuddle on for the night.

Heh, cuddles. There's something she never imagined herself desiring. Who would have thought, that within a day of becoming Fluttershy's fillyfriend, they would not only have cuddled together but also slept in the same bed? Dash thought carefully for a few moments, she wasn't going to fast for her, was she? Although, they had been best friends for like... ever. What's more, it did feel natural, lying here close to her marefriend.

In The dark, pink eyes refocused on the pretty pegasus in front. What was going through that mare's mind right now? Cutsie dreams of bunnies and other animals? Maybe a dream of yours truly?

A sudden whimper broke the calm of the night. Then another. In alarm, Dash shot upright. The poor yellow pegasus tossed and turned as if under assault. Suddenly, creamy hooves kicked at the air and the speedster was lucky to not get bucked in the face. Rainbow Dash didn't want her mare to suffer at the hooves of whatever nightmare had taken hold of her!

She grabbed the squirming mare, a hoof impacted her muzzle as she squeezed up close. Dash grimaced at the pain, fighting past it to lock the waving limbs down. She settled behind Fluttershy, spooning her, as she whispered into her ear in an attempt to relax her.

"Shh, shh...settle down, Fluttershy, it's all right. You're just having a really bad dream. But I'm right here to make you have awesome dreams!" Rainbow whispered as she stroked her friend's side with a hoof to comfort her. The coolest pegasus ever kept whispering to her lover, sweet nothings, promises of safety and other mushy stuff she would never be caught dead muttering in the presence of anypony else. It appeared to work as Fluttershy gradually stopped whimpering and thrashing in her sleep.

Aquamarine eyes glistened in the night as the recovering pony woke from her sleep. She felt unexpected warmth and almost jumped out of bed in fright. The only thing preventing her fleeing was the cyan hooves wrapped around her, caressing her, trying to calm her racing mind.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy! Calm down, it's okay, it's me!" Rainbow whispered loudly.

Fluttershy wriggled around till she was met with the worried cerise eyes of her best friend, her form bathed in moonlight from the nearby window. She breathed heavily, gradually calming herself. She realized she had just woken from a bad dream and that Rainbow was comforting her. Heat flooded her system. A warm giddy heat that caused her to blush at how close she found herself to the pony of her dreams. She quivered slightly, from both fear of her nightmare and the close physical contact she was locked in. It suddenly felt very nice to have a fillyfriend.

"I... Oh... Sorry...I...had a bad dream..."

"...yea..." The cyan speedster nuzzled her marefriend, "Don't worry, 'Shy I'll protect you, no matter what. Besides, it was just a dream."

Trembling a bit, Fluttershy nodded as she snuggled into Rainbow's warmth. She could remember doing this sort of thing many times when they were fillies. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed together because she was scared or really upset about something. She exhaled, laying her head against Dash's warm chest, feeling her gentle heartbeat. The strong well-measured beats put her system at ease.

"Rainbow... I'm so glad you're here with me," Fluttershy smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you... I'm so sorry you have to do this... I wish I was brave like you."

"Nonsense... Nopony else I know could stare down a fully grown bear." The big cheesy grin banished all remaining fears and caused them both to smile at the memory.

Fluttershy's cheeks burned softly. "That was different! I couldn't-"

"Or the dragon, changings, Discord... I could go on, but yea, you get the idea right?" Chuckling, Dash stroked her friend's mane gently, "You've grown so much these last few years."

Blinking her eyes, Fluttershy blushed again, "Um... well... yes..."

Dash grinned at her friend as she ruffled her mane affectionately. "Well then, my brave filly. I guess that makes you braver than me. And I'm awesome!"

Dash shifted her attention to Fluttershy's belly and begun ticking her friend. The normally quiet pony broke out in a series of adorable giggles under the friendly assault.

"Dash! Stop it!" Fluttershy cried as she squirmed.

The bold mare grinned at her companion, "who's awesome?"

Fluttershy's squeals grew louder with each tickle, but she managed to gasp out; "Y-You! You're...you're awesome!"

"That's right! But who's even more awesome?"

"I-I don't- k- know!" Fluttershy managed between laughter.

"You are, go on, say it!" Blue hooves redoubled the tickle war against the light yellow barrel and fresh laughter rent the night air.

"I-I am?" Fluttershy continued to wriggle as laughter escaped her.

Laughing herself, Dash stopped the tickles and instead rolled on top of Fluttershy, nuzzling her nose, "You got it, Flutters. Sweet dreams." The proud speedster relaxed back down into the bed and tentatively cuddled up close. "So, uh... this feels nice?"

In response, Fluttershy nuzzled her defender. Warm fuzzies exploded in the night as the yellow mare buried herself in her companions warm cyan coat. Dash allowed her companion to get cuddly with her. As long as no pony else saw, she was okay with it despite how odd yet wonderful it felt. They lay there for a moment with only the gentle beating of their hearts in the still of the night. Fluttershy reached up and gave her rainbow maned friend a thank you lick.

"I thought we were supposed to be going to sleep," Dash coyly smiled.

Fluttershy didn't feel like sleeping anymore. She felt like- felt like...she wasn't sure, but she wanted to just stay awake, in the company of her loving fillyfriend. Snuggling. Yes, she loved their newly discovered snuggles. That sounded good to her.

"I don't want to sleep now," Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling Dash's nose, "I want to stay up enjoying cuddles with my new marefriend."

"_New_ marefriend?" Smirked the cyan pegasus, towering over her playfully. "You mean you've had another filly in the past in bed with you?"

Fluttershy flushed and stuttered, "um... j-just uh, you. When we were younger."

"Pft, that doesn't count. Were you little and only friends. This feels different now."

"That's true," yellow hooves pulled the blue pegasus in closer. "But I think I like this _different_. If it's okay."

"Of course it is. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with it. Silly."

Giggling, the shy mare nodded, "Hee...yes..."

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged." A pile of cyan plush fell upon the yellow pegasus below and giggles exploded from both parties as they rolled around in bed together.

The invigorating laughter removed all fear from Fluttershy's mind and she began an uncoordinated assault upon the mare she was locked in a bubble of joy with. When they came to a stop, the two young mares found themselves wrapped up in the bed sheets together, coats ruffled, manes a mess and with wild grins plastered across their faces as they stared into each others shining eyes.

"Flutters..." Dash whispered, leaning in slowly.

A tiny gasp escaped Fluttershy, but she leaned up toward her as well, meeting her halfway.

Their lips met, gently engaging in a soft kiss.

The kiss slowly gained passion and Dash ran a hoof experimentally along Fluttershy's back and down her side. The creamy yellow pegasus arched her back in surprise, feeling the tingles rush through her. She travelled her hooves down to Dash's flank, holding her tighter, before darting back up, as if afraid of touching her there.

It was, however, sending excitable tingles throughout her body, which coiled along within her stomach. Fluttershy elicited a little moan, bringing her forelegs around Dash's shoulders.

Fluttershy allowed her hooves to travel down her friends back, delicately teasing the powerful pinions, enjoying the feeling of the awaking wings which showcased the cyan mare's excitement. Fluttershy felt her own wings flutter as the bold pony reciprocated.

After a few more moments, their movements slowed as they then settled against each other, just kissing gently. Their lips met and parted a few times in kiss after kiss, with their hooves since stilling in their ministrations.

The two ponies broke away, their breathing laboured. Fluttershy felt her radiant smile mirrored in the pretty cyan face above her. Rainbow chuckled as she stroked the soft pink mane of her companion, earning giggles in response.

For some time, they simply gazed at each other, eyes locked. With the luminous glow of the moonlight streaming in through the window, both ponies lay there, content in its soft glow. Giggles came from them both as they nuzzled each other's noses. The warmth of each other's bodies permeated between them and the cooling breeze from the open window added to the moderate temperature.

Peaceful. So peaceful, so comfortable.

Fluttershy felt herself falling in love all over again.

"Rainbow..."

"Yeah?"

The creamy yellow pegasus didn't respond, but she did boldly lean up to touch their lips in another kiss. Happy to oblige, Dash kissed her back and held closer to the mare beneath her. Fluttershy was so gentle and sweet with her kisses, it was impossible for Rainbow not to melt and feel all tingly from the sweetness of it. And she loved every second of it. Fluttershy's kisses were, by far, the greatest thing ever to touch her lips.

Parting, the two giggled once more as their glowing smiles grew.

"Wow. You are amazing, Fluttershy." Dash continued to beam from ear to ear at the pony in her hooves.

Fluttershy unleashed excited giggles as she nuzzled into the messy rainbow mane belonging to her best friend. "You're amazing too... Dashie..."

"Awwww," Rainbow chuckled. She kissed the forehead of the sweet pegasus below and then rolled off of her. She came up behind the creamy yellow pegasus, spooning her once more, "Let's go to sleep. I wanna take you on a proper date tomorrow. Since you know... I figure us sleeping together before we even go on a date is a bit uh... fast."

"Well... you are Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy giggled softly, her eyelids drooped at the comforting position they shared. "My Rainbow... I don't think I would have it any other way, I'm glad you're here." With the heat of the moment fading, the pretty yellow pegasus felt like she could finally drift off into a good nights sleep.

"Night, Flutters." Dash allowed the call of sleep to summon her too as she retained her grip on her best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

I wanted to put something up that is cute and Flutterdash. Both this start and the date that follows will hopefully live up to that.  
This is part one of 3 in this short story.


	2. Bright Skies, Sunny Day

_'Oh yeah, I'm doing it! I'm gonna take Fluttershy on a date. A real date! She's gonna love it! …But what am I gonna do? I can take her someplace she likes...but where? What else can we do?'_ Wondered the speedy blue pegasus, still unable to decide the best for their first official date.

Dash looked over at her fillyfriend. The yellow pegasus was flying along with a dreamy look on her face that suggested her mind was elsewhere. Rainbow Dash grinned as she thought of a fun idea to snap the mare out of her daydream. She drifted across the yellow pony's flight path, drifting slowly backward until her tail tickled the pretty mare's chin.

Fluttershy giggled, snapping out of her lovestruck stupor, "yes, Rainbow? Did you need something?"

The grinning trickster continued to allow her tail to flutter about in front of her mare's face. "Maybe."

"What?"

"First stop for our date. A nice comfy cloud! I gotta have my after breakfast nap. Care to join me Flutters?"

"Well, sure... but I'm not tired..." Fluttershy admitted. "But I'll certainly lie down with you."

"Because I'm awesome?" The bold pony couldn't help but puff out her chest as she landed on a chosen cloud.

"No," Fluttershy cooed softly as she alighted and leant in close to the powerful pegasus's ear. "Because I like to snuggle with you, Rainbow."

"Good enough." Dash snickered, winking as she used a wing to draw her mare even closer.

Fluttershy cuddled into the well toned mare's embrace, relishing the peace they had together. With a giggle, Fluttershy more than happily settled down with her, laying down with her legs curled under the blue pegasus, nuzzling her head into the cyan mare's neck.

"Awwwww, snuggly..." Dash gently kissed her lover gently as she stroked her mane.

Fluttershy quickly found her spot, right between the strong mare's forehooves and she snuggled up, giving her fillyfriend a quick kiss.

"Rainbow...?" Whispered the enraptured yellow pony.

"Yes?" The bold pegasus asked as she softly patted her companion.

Snuggling in more to her beloved, Fluttershy closed her eyes and basked in the warm feeling, inhaling the scent of her special somepony mixed with rain and lavender, "thank you so much."

"You're most welcome, Fluttershy. But I kinda think I should be the one thanking you." A cyan hoof ruffled the shy pony's mane affectionately.

"Oh, Dash..." Fluttershy gave a hearty laugh, shaking her head, "No way, I should be... I especially have to thank you for agreeing to sleep over with me... I mean, I don't mind the solitude at all, I really don't. But sometimes, when I thought back to when we used to have sleepovers as fillies... I found myself missing you... a little. It'd be nice if we lived together again."

"Yea?" Dash allowed her eyes to drift closed. "I guess my cloud house sometimes could get a little lonely, even with Tank."

The cuddly moment fell into peaceful silence and after a few moments, Fluttershy realised that her companion's breathing had slowed and she was in fact, asleep.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile to herself. While Rainbow Dash enjoyed their cuddle sleeping, the yellow pegasus knew she could not join her. Fluttershy's buzzing mind and heart to kept her awake. This felt too wonderful to fall asleep...

It was almost as if she were dreaming. Fluttershy's eyes fell to the sleeping speedster. A smile slipped out across her lips and Fluttershy nestled down.

This felt too good to be a dream.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stretched. A soft rumble rent the air. The speedster flushed.

Fluttershy giggled as she herself sat up. "Is somepony hungry?"

"Uh. Maybe?"

"How about I make us lunch?"

"But I thought it was a date, aren't I supposed to, you know... take us someplace awesome?"

Fluttershy nuzzled her companion, "just because we are enjoying our first proper date doesn't mean I can't cook for my pretty Wonderbolt, can I?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I guess. I mean- if you're offering, I'm totally not gonna say no."

Fluttershy smiled brightly, "yay!"

* * *

Angel used the stick he wielded to rap on the shell of his ride, "_go faster turtle! I can't vanquish our foes if you move at this kind of speed_!"

"_This - tortoise - is - sprinting._"

"_Well go faster then!_" Angel jumped up and down and pointed past the chicken coup.

To pairs of hooves touched down in front of Fluttershy's cottage. "I think it's cute how they play together, don't you dear?"

Rainbow Dash snickered as rodent once again jumped up and down on the shell of his ride. "Yea. Although I think Tank is winning."

Angel bunny realised his caretaker had arrived and was quick to abandon his slow ride. He raced up to the yellow pegasus and began motioning to be fed.

Fluttershy smiled kindly down at her pet, "okay Angel Bunny, I'll get you your food."

Angel sat back, satisfied as his mother figure hurried inside.

With a quick scowl at the annoying creature, Dash trotted inside after her fillyfriend. Pink eyes on the yellow flank as it swayed back and forth.

Fluttershy went about setting her bunny his meal. She carefully placed it in front of him and was pleased when he didn't smack it away and instead began to eat. She nuzzled him softly, "aren't you the best bunny anypony could ever ask for?"

The rabbit shrugged off his mother figure in favour of food. Fluttershy smiled then flittered over to collect another bowel.

"I got this." Dash snaffled the bowel. She filled it with Tank's food and flew over to her own pet then placed the food in front of him. "There ya go, buddy."

Tank smiled graciously then began to slowly eat.

As she prepared a salad for two, Fluttershy enjoyed the sight of her lover and longtime pet tortoise interacting. This was yet more evidence that Tank was the right pet for the speedy mare. She turned away as Dash headed over to the couch.

The blue pegasus reclined, her eyes on the butterflies. "You know one of the things I like about you Fluttershy?"

The animal caretaker turned her attention to the speaker and immediately noticed where the bright pink eyes were staring.

Dash grinned. "You help me enjoy the simple things, like how your arse sways a little while you're making food."

"Oh... Well, uh..." Fluttershy turned away, her cheeks pinked. "That's ...nice."

Dash sat up, concerned by her partner's reaction. "Did I put my hoof in my mouth?"

"No, not at all." Fluttershy quickly picked up the salad and flew over to the couch. "I just didn't expect you to say such a thing."

"Why not? You're a really good looking mare... and... stuff."

The yellow pegasus giggled as she settled down next to her speedster. "Very romantic Dash..."

"What? I'm not supposed to be good at this mushy stuff, I'm supposed to fly fast and be awesome!" Rainbow Dash was quick to stuff herself with a mouthful of food.

Fluttershy giggled softly as she daintily picked up a mouthful of food. "Well, I think you're doing okay."

* * *

"Hey, is there something you wanna do?" Rainbow Dash asked as she strolled out of the house, fillyfriend in tow.

Fluttershy kicked the ground, "well... there is something - I-I know you don't-"

"We can do it."

"Are you sure? I haven't even told you what it is."

"Fluttershy, if you give me too much time to think about it I will change my mind, now come on!" Rainbow Dash leapt up into the skies and took off.

"Dash wait!"

The speeding pegasus zipped back and neatly landed in front of her marefriend.

"It's just critter watching in the woods. But, if you do think it's something we can do together, please follow me, just for now? We don't want to frighten the little critters."

Dash shrugged, "sure." Before the yellow pegasus could take off, she slipped a blue wing over yellow. "Sounds like a good opportunity to cuddle with my Flutterbunny."

Fluttershy smiled appreciatively at her companion. She then slipped out from under the protective wing and took to the skies and soared toward the Everfree forest.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sighed softly as she settled down beside Fluttershy on the branch of a big tree just inside the Everfree Forest. The excited pegasus by her side was fixated on a group of squirrels and bunnies playing on the forest floor below. Quickly bored of the view below she turned her attention to a rather more exciting prospect.

Fluttershy.

The speedster grinned. Did she have any idea how cute she was, the way her face lit up when one of the squirrels would get closer or a bunny leapt over a fellow's head? Dash knew from experience that their position up here would not last long.

"Come on Dash!" The loud whisper broke the speedster's thought and she grinned, yep, there it was.

Without waiting for her partner, Fluttershy glided down to meet the creatures who were crowding around the base of the tree she had perched on. "Hello, I'm Fluttershy and this is my marefriend, Rainbow Dash." She extended her left forehoof to introduce the bold blue mare who landed by her side.

Several bunnies bounded back a few pony lengths, carefully eyeing the newly introduced pegasus.

"It's okay, neither of us are going to hurt you. I'm your friend-" Fluttershy broke off as several squirrels chittered back at her. "Oh, you know of me, that's wonderful-" Suprise then realisation filled her face, "oh why yes, I think I did help you last winter wrap up." A giant smile erupted across the animal caretaker's muzzle as the group of animals drew in closer to her.

Dash couldn't help but grin like a crazy mare at the sight of her fillyfriend getting mobbed by friendly critters. Although it wasn't her kind of thing, it was cute to see Fluttershy in her element. _Wait_ Dash cautioned her thoughts. _Did I just call Fluttershy cute? ...just like that? ...I hope I'm not going soft._ She huffed inwardly but those thoughts melted away as motion drew her attention outward once more.

Fluttershy leapt gracefully and carefully began to play with the smaller creatures who eagerly rushed after her. "Come on Dash, join us!"

"Join what?"

Fluttershy frolicked closer then yellow hoof grabbed the speedy pegasus and yanked her along for the ride. Rainbow Dash kept glancing down to make sure she wasn't trampling any of the smaller creatures as she kept pace with Fluttershy while the group bounded around the grove. Dash went rigid for a moment as a pile of critters bounded up her legs and onto her back.

Fluttershy giggled at the shocked sight of Dash getting boarded. She could feel that several squirrles were finding a good perch on her back too. "How does it feel?"

"Weird." Dash paused for a moment longer in thought, "pretty good actually, I think." Then a grin ripped accross the speedster's muzzle. "I'm totally only doing this because you're here."

"I know," Fluttershy nuzzled her rainbow warrior. "Thank you."

* * *

Dash flicked around in the sky, grabbing her surprised partner in a pair of protective forehooves. The two lovers fell into a deeper hug as cyan wings propelled them both onwards. To anypony below, it was an odd sight with what appeared to be one pegasus glued to the underside of the other in a hug that allowed the stronger flyer to propel them onwards as one.

Despite how nervous she felt, Fluttershy knew to trust her marefriend and longtime best friend. This was not the first time she had been carried by her partner through the sky. She knew Rainbow Dash would never let anything bad happen to her, and trusted her immensely. She relaxed, even enjoyed the little trip, as she basked in the wonderful warmth and security, yet fun, of her date's protective embrace.

Fluttershy nodded, allowing her gaze to slip back to the landscape below in awe.

With a grin, Dash held her mare tighter as she spotted a perfect place to start. An open field. She propelled toward it, "next up on this date thing! Fluttershy, hope you're ready for some mind-blowing tricks!"

Fluttershy all but melted in her hold by now, smiling goofily, "Of course, Rainbow my dear..."

After over an hour of the cyan mare showing off to her lover and cheerleader she slowly descended to the ground, huffing and puffing and looking like she needed a break.

With an ever so slightly tired swagger in her step, Rainbow Dash strode toward her partner. "Your turn to fly us home."

A shocked, almost blank look met those words. Fluttershy had no idea where they were or how to get home. There was also no way she could carry her more powerful and heaver companion. It didn't matter that Dash was slightly shorter than she was, the athlete more than made up for that in muscle.

Dash cracked up in a fit of giggles that rapidly turned into a full on laughing bout as she rolled around on the soft grass.

Fluttershy stared down at her mare in shock, _'What part of this is funny?'_

"It's okay, cute stuff, I'm only messing with you! Aw man, you should've seen your face!" The laughing hyena of a pegasus managed as she held onto her stomach and pointed at her companion in her filly-like glee.

"...Oh..." Fluttershy blinked a few times, inwardly berating herself for not having known better than that.

But as she watched her fillyfriend topple backwards onto the ground, laughing and holding her tummy, a funny little idea sparked into her mind. A little something that occurred a lot when they were fillies. Oh yes, she could get the drop on her now! Time to best the trickster at her own game, so to speak.

Fluttershy giggled and lunged forward, pouncing on Rainbow Dash. The two rolled around along the ground, at least until Fluttershy effectively pinned her to the ground below. Oh yes, worked every time.

"Hee! Pinned you," Fluttershy smiled.

Dash reached up and booped noses. Surprise flashed across the face of the pegasus on top. The bold mare promptly flipped her off. "No you didn't. Nopony ever beats the amazing Rainbow Dash."

"Yes, I do!" Fluttershy smirked lightly. A sight surprising to see on her, but not exactly rare. She crawled toward her suggestively, licking her lips, and placing a hoof on her stomach, "But I know many ways to subdue you, my Dashie..."

"Try me." Never one to back down, Rainbow Dash laid out the challenge.

"Maybe I will..." Fluttershy giggled, accepting the challenge. She crawled up her mare's body and proceeded to nibble her neck, lick it, and lay butterfly kisses along there.

The receiver of her affection giggled and squirmed under the sensual assault. "Oh, you are so asking for it Flutters!"

"Asking for what?" Fluttershy cooed innocently, as she brought her hooves down Rainbow's sides and gently massaging the base of her wings.

Before Dash had time to respond, Fluttershy lent down to the plush cyan tummy of her fillyfriend. With a light smile playing across her face she proceeded to blow the biggest raspberry she could. Loud, happy laughter rang out across the otherwise quiet zone.

"N-Noooo you don't!"

"Yes, I do!" Fluttershy giggled and blew another raspberry into her tummy.

Dash flung her forehooves over her belly in a protective manner continuing to laugh. At that moment, Fluttershy looked up for a moment as she stopped her attack, then... marvelled. Normally not a lot of ponies would describe Rainbow Dash as "cute", although she definitely was in her own kind of way. But right now, Fluttershy couldn't recall having ever seen her look more adorable than she did when she was a little filly. The way she was lying with her back on the ground, her hooves over her stomach in defence, her mouth hanging open in a huge joyful smile, panting, her cheeks pink, and her eyes glazed over with love for her mare. Adorable. Fluttershy couldn't believe it.

"Oh no, you don't!" The quiet mare gently reached out to brush the defences out of the way.

"Noooo! Stop it!" Dash cried, trying to protect herself again. "You win, okay? You got me!"

"Nope!" Fluttershy giggled, still trying to pry her hooves away.

As a last line of defence, the bold mare grabbed her Flutters and pulled them into a quick embrace. Dash smirked, knowing she had managed to stop her butter-yellow pegasus.

They relaxed, cuddling and simply enjoying the moment in each other's company.

"That back there..." Dash tentatively broke the silence. "I didn't expect you to nibble me, or play with my wings like that."

Fluttershy rose a little to match her companion's gaze, "too fast?"

Dash grinned and ruffled her fillyfriend's pink mane, "na... Feels right doing this. You have been my best friend since we were fillies after all..." Dash trailed off with a grin. "I had no idea saving you from those bullies would lead to this..."

"Neither did I," agreed Fluttershy. "But I'm glad you did."

The couple fell back into their contented silence.

Rainbow Dash eventually stirred. She licked the yellow face of her date face gently. Fluttershy smiled back and snuggled up against her. The multi-coloured pegasus nuzzled her delighted marefriend back. "Hey, Flutters?"

"Yes?"

"How about we go for a swim and cool off? Then I'll take my special somepony out to dinner." Rainbow slowly petted her mare's back, grinning at her.

"Sure," Fluttershy smiled back, "You can be so romantic, Rainbow..." She nose-kissed her, giggling.

The athlete snorted. "Me? Romantic?"

"Yes," Fluttershy cooed, snuggling her.

"Alright, that's enough." Dash stood up and stretched briefly.

Fluttershy rose slower, happy for their moment, although she wouldn't have complained if it had continued a bit longer...

A sly grin erupted accross Rainbow Dash's muzzle. The athlete leapt into the skies then charged off, sweeping her mare into her forehooves and off into the sky. After a few moments speedy flying she slowed and pointed at a spot where the Ponyville river curved around a bend. "How about that spot over there?"

"There?" Fluttershy pointed down toward the watering hole they were approaching, "Sure! That's a great place to swim... maybe they have some nice fish..." She trailed off as thoughts of possible aquatic life entered her mind.

The tired cyan pegasus happily descended gradually. "Right you're flying yourself home. You're getting too heavy for me."

Fluttershy gently released herself from the blue pegasus's grip and flew alongside her, happy enough to power her own flight. "But you always pick me up before I can say anything... I'm sorry, I think I might've put on a few pounds... it's okay, I can fly on my own."

"You're not fat. But after the fun, I've had showing off to you..." Rainbow Dash giggled lightly to herself. "Yes, I know, the mighty Rainbow Dash getting tired. Just don't tell anypony or I'll never hear the end of it..."

"Rainbow, don't be silly," Fluttershy assured. "You're still a pony. Everypony knows that."

"Yea. But I'm awesome and cool. Not everypony's cool like me." Dash defended, proudly holding a forehoof to her chest.

"What about Twilight, she's cool? You don't have a castle."

"Pfft... I got one in the clouds. That alone makes it cooler."

"Well, it doesn't mean that you don't need rest. After all, you are usually the laziest of us all." Fluttershy replied as she continued to keep pace alongside her mare.

Dash snorted. "It's not lazy when you still get the job done faster than anypony else."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Yea 'shy?"

"Still lazy."

"Alright then!" With expert precision, the speedy mare recaptured her lover and tilted into a dive, carrying both pegasi into the water below with a massive splash.

The two ponies disappeared beneath the dark moving waters. The ripples vanished into the flow as the water continued on its path. It wasn't long before Fluttershy emerged with a squeal, splashing about as though she was in trouble.

"COLD!" She squealed, shivering, "Ah!... Oh sweet Celestia...! It's cold!"

Her bold, grinning companion broke the surface a moment later, gasping. "That was freaking AWESOME!" She splashed the shivering pony who was floating beside her.

"Hey!" Fluttershy whimpered, swimming away.

Laughing, Rainbow Dash swam after her, "Come back! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Nooooo!" Fluttershy giggled as she swam frantically away, only to get caught a second later when she reached the shallow shoreline. She giggled, falling to the ground as Dash held her tightly, forehooves wrapped firmly around her back.

The bold mare reached over and gently nibbled her ear. "Come on it will get warmer soon, promise!"

"But right now it's cold!"

The athletic pegasus leapt back into the shallows, using a strong wing to send a small wave in the direction of her mumbling fillyfriend.

"Eeeeee!" Fluttershy squealed as small waves of freezing water hit her, "Rainbow!"

"Come on, the water's lovely!" The athlete paddled out into the cold swimming hole, an encouraging grin directed at her shorebound love.

Fluttershy paddled out slowly. "Cold! Cold! ... Ah...this is much better..."

"Hey, Snuggles! Over here!" The rather loud shout from the surfacing pony drew her attention over to near the opposite shoreline stood.

Fluttershy paddled on the spot, looking toward her companion, "What are you doing over there, Rainbow?"

"Swimming, Flutters. Duh! Now hurry over here or I'll get bored!" The grinning pony continued to tread water as she waited impatiently for her fillyfriend.

"We wouldn't want that," Fluttershy agreed, smiling. She quickly paddled over toward Dash, using her wings to propel along the water faster.

As soon as she came within a few pony lengths, Dash leapt out of the water, her powerful wings beat once, giving that extra boost. She crashed back down close to her startled companion.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp!" Fluttershy wailed, fighting against the crashing waves that surrounded her.

"Race time!" The excited pony bobbed alongside her less athletic friend.

That massive grin was not something that Fluttershy could say no to.

"And guess what Fluttershy? I'm already tired because of carrying you. So I guess my special somepony will have a much needed advantage." She continued to grin hopefully over at the yellow pegasus floating in front of her.

Of course, Fluttershy knew better. While she could be fast, certainly, she knew Rainbow Dash would still manage to surpass her even when tired. "All right, Rainbow... let's do this."

"Now, or later?" The rainbow maned mare wore a moderately suggestive grin upon her face, enjoying herself. "Sorry. Race time."

"Go!" Fluttershy grinned as she splashed her lover right in the snoot then paddled off at full speed, doing her best to get any kind of headstart.

"Hey! No fair!" The athlete kicked off after leading mare, propelled by her tired yet still powerful limbs.

Fluttershy laughed heartily, using her wings to propel herself once again as she swam away. Of course, Dash pulled up next to her in a matter of seconds, a wild grin plastered across her gorgeous face. The pair grinned at each other, ecstatic in their little race.

The joyful race continued as Dash happily fell into place, right next to her competitor and love. As they neared the shoreline, both ponies were breathing heavily, swimming was not something they normally spend a lot of time doing and both found it surprisingly tiring. Working against the resistance of the water was definitely different from the support and resistance of the wind up in the sky, to be sure. But still a lot of fun.

With heavy breaths, the two lovebirds floated happily around in the shallows for a few moments, trying their best to regain their strength.

Fluttershy turned her head over toward her companion, and scooted closer to her, kissing her cheek, "I... don't even know who won. But I bet it was you..."

The smitten cyan mare floated beside her. "Couldn't have been me. You totally did."

"Nooo, it was you, I bet it was," Fluttershy giggled, a happy smile upon her muzzle.

"Nope! That was you, Fluttershy!" Rainbow continued to grin as her ego expanded.

"...Wow, I thought you hated to lose, Dashie..." Teased the yellow mare.

With a hearty chuckle, Dash reached over and ruffled her special somepony's wet mane, "Heh... I make an exception for you, Flutters. Just don't you tell anypony. You're the only one allowed to win against me!"

"Oh, Rainbow..." Fluttershy giggled, she rolled onto her back on the shoreline, enjoying the feel of the gentle flow of water against her lower half.

With a wide grin, Dash saw an opportunity and scooted over, climbing on top of the saturated animal caretaker. It was very reminiscent of having done so as a filly, with all the more added to it by now. She all but melted as she observed the way Fluttershy gazed up at her lovingly, with her aquamarine eyes twinkling with glee, her loving, sweet smile, and the adorable blush on her cheeks. The fact that she was soaking wet with her limp mane matted about on her face and the ground below her head only added to her appeal.

_'I don't know what I did to deserve Fluttershy...I don't deserve her at all. But I'll never let her go!' _Dash thought as she nuzzled their noses together. _'Still, Fluttershy deserves the best, and I'll make her happy, however I can. ...Darn, she's so pretty! And she grew to be real hot... Heh heh... Ah yeah!'_

Fluttershy felt totally relaxed as she lay there on the shore with cool water against her drenched coat and her love on top of her, a living blanket to her warm and protected. _'Oh Dash... It feels so nice to finally have you. You have grown up to be the most beautiful mare I've ever seen.'_ She caressed the wet rainbow mane, noticing the naughty look crossing her marefriend's face. _'I look forward to tonight. I just know you will continue to make it as wonderful as it is now.'_

To tease her a little, Dash pushed her softly, slowly down into the wet bank then poked her tongue out at her.

Deciding two could play that game, Fluttershy swiped the left forehoof out from under her companion and rolled them both over. A surprised cry rang out and the shy pegasus giggled softly as she used her weight to push Dash down into the soft bank.

Dash grinned back. "I would be careful there if I was you."

"I am being careful," Fluttershy responded innocently.

"Oh, yea?" Challenged Rainbow Dash.

With an eruption of mud and water, the lovers rolled around on the bank, churning the serene location into mush and kicking water everywhere as giggles erupted. After a soft battle of wills, the yellow pegasus found herself on top. Fluttershy pulled back a bit to gaze down at her muddy lover with a shy affectionate smile. "Dashie... We're all dirty now. I think my beautiful rainbow needs another swim."

Turning pink, Dash chuckled and then splattered some mud on Fluttershy, just to tease her, even though she was already muddy to begin with. "Oops! Looks like Fluttershy needs a bath, too!"

"Well, let's get in the water..." Fluttershy cooed, poking the dirty blue nose in front of her.

Dash laughed lightly, "Okay. But only because you say so, mucky mare."

Fluttershy giggled and blew a raspberry. "You first."

"Somepony wants to watch do they," Dash smirked suggestively.

"...Maybe..." The creamy yellow mare smiled innocently.

"Fine. Here goes the greatest mare ever." Declared Dash. She broke their embrace and hovered a few feet over the smiling pony below.

She landed and slowly swaggered into the water, being careful to wiggle her flank as much as possible on the way in. Fluttershy watched with great interest, sitting up and observing her date's every move, carefully, making sure not to miss a thing. She almost burst out laughing at the outrageous wiggle the athelete had appeared to develop. As the subject of her affections submerged she shook herself out of her stupor. _'Bath time.' _She carefully made her way into the muddy water, following her mare.

Dash floated along on her back, happy in the middle of the expanse of water.

Fluttershy slowly paddled along, there was no need to hurry, her Rainbow wasn't going anywhere. As she swam, she kept an eye out for any creatures below the surface. Unsurprisingly, none were to be found. Fluttershy figured they had probably churned the water up so much they had frightened the little critters away. She quickly decided not to worry herself over the aquatic life as they were probably more than capable at taking care of themselves. Fluttershy had a rainbow to catch.

It was absolutely perfect. Celestia's sun was shining in the sky, clouds were set rolling by in the wind, a breeze blew, and the sweet songs of the birds echoed within the trees nearby. As the wind blew, it whispered within the leaves, creating the atmospheric sound of whispering trees. Fluttershy closed her eyes as she basked in the sweet sounds, smells and feelings of nature. It couldn't have been any better than this. Nothing could possibly go wrong in these peaceful times.

Something long, slimy, and yet roughened brushed along her legs under the water. Fluttershy yelped and took off into the air, launching herself out of the water as she thrashed her legs about. However, due to how scared she was, her wings receded and clamped against her sides, leaving her to fall back into the water. Thankfully, she was only a few feet above the water, so she didn't have far to go.

But neither splash nor submersion beneath the water came.

"Whoa there, Flutters!" The yellow pegasus felt the strong hooves of her guardian grip her. "Come on, you have me here. You don't need to be scared."

"I felt... something! Under the water! I think it was a tentacle! It might be a squid!" Fluttershy squealed in fright, holding to Dash tightly.

The bold mare sighed, giving her a look. "Really Fluttershy? Just some squid?"

With a slight giggle, the shy mare loosened her hold. "Yes. Come to think of it... If I haven't been scared, I would love to have seen it..."

"Would you like me to try and find it for you?" The strong pegasus asked as she hovered closer and closer to the shoreline.

A meek nod was her reply as Fluttershy snuggled into her wet coat.

"Well okay then." Gracing her lover with a confident grin, the guardian placed her companion down on the shore and dove into the water.

Several moments passed, and Fluttershy began to worry. '_Did something happen?'_ Rainbow hadn't even come back up for air and then go back down again. She sincerely hoped that it was just because she could hold her breath that long. She shifted her weight around on the spot, growing restless. Was it worth returning in there to see? What was it that held her precious pony?

Before she could do anything further, Rainbow Dash finally came up to the surface, gasping for air. By the looks of things, she was completely unharmed.

"Nothing down there, Flutters! It's kinda murky and hard to see, though, so I don't know. But I went along and I'm pretty sure there's nothing down there. Just seaweed and whatever other kinds of water plants."

Relieved, Fluttershy trotted up to her protector and embraced her, "I was so worried... You... You..."

Softening, Dash smiled and embraced the soft pegasus, giggling a bit from the display of affection, "I'm sorry. I can hold my breath pretty long and I just wanted to give it a once-over as much as I can. I should've come up, so, yeah... sorry about that." She nuzzled her marefriend on the cheek to further assure her.

"Dashie..."

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Please don't ever leave me. You make me worry so..." Fluttershy cuddled deep into the loving embrace of the bold blue pegasus, content in her presence.

Holding her closer, Rainbow Dash nuzzled into Fluttershy's damp hair and nodded as she gently rubbed her back in comfort. "I won't, I promise. I love you, I'm not gonna leave you, Flutters. Never! I'll never leave you alone like that."

"Y-you mean it?" Fluttershy withdrew to better gaze into the face of her fillyfriend. '_Does she really mean it when she says she loves me?'_

"Oh, right... I said that _L_ word, didn't I?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly.

Dash sighed, "yea, I think I am in love with you. Like... properly in love with you. I dunno, is it weird to fall in love with your best friend like that?"

"Yay!" The soft cheer was accompnied by another hug. "I'm pretty sure I love you too Rainbow Dash."

A dopey grin crossed Dash's muzzle. "Alright! Now how about we head home? I'm getting hungry." The athlete's tummy added a further statement to the conversation.

Fluttershy nuzzled into her companion's dirty wet coat. "Okay sweetheart. I'm ready for our dinner date."

Grinning, Dash broke the sweet contact and checked her wet wings. "Great! ...We're gonna need a shower, though."

"I know. Anything to make my Dashie look beautiful!"

"I'm not beautiful! I'm awesome! You're the one who's beautiful, pal!"

Fluttershy ran a hoof through the damp mane of her lover. "No. You're the most beautiful mare I've ever seen."

Rainbow Dash huffed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yada, yada... Lack of conflict and whatnot. But its not the point here anyways. I wanted to write Fluff. So here you have it, Fluff. This fic is supposed to be cute and pleasurable to read. And filled with good ol' Flutterdash.

Is it succeeding?  
Do you want to see more?

One more chapter to come.  
...maybe two. Depends on feedback.


	3. Date Night

In the late afternoon sun, two colourful pegasi touched down in front of Fluttershy's cottage. They found a rather irate looking Angel Bunny waiting for them.

"Oh, there you are, Angel!" Fluttershy said happily, undeterred. "Sorry we're late, we had lost track of the time. Are you all right? Do you need me to feed you?"

He immediately motioned for a carrot, giving a solid answer to the animal caretakers question.

Fluttershy nodded, hurried inside then returned with the offering, "Here you go, Angel! Enjoy."

The rodent excitedly snatched the carrot and began munching on it, allowing his mother figure off the hook for being late home for his meal time. However, he was still none too pleased to see the other pegasus. Despite in the past he merely tolerated her in a begrudging sense and enjoyed tormenting her with the knowledge of his caretaker being in love with her... he was none too sure this was going to end well. He shot her a glare after making sure Fluttershy wasn't watching.

The cyan mare poked out her tongue in a quick response before putting a ruffled wing over the yellow pegasus as if claiming the mare for herself. Dash allowed herself to be led along as Fluttershy slowly fed her animals. The couple stuck to the ground for extra snuggle time, making the most of the peaceful atmosphere before their date.

As soon as Fluttershy finished tending to her animals she turned to the pony who was practically glued to her. "Rainbow. I think it's shower time... We need to get you looking nice and pretty for our date!"

"Looking awesome, you mean," Dash smirked, "I think it's you who needs to look all clean and pretty for our date, Flutters."

"Yes, Dash. You go first, I'll finish up out here."

"Okay."

* * *

With the setting sun at their side, two pegasi glided along the outskirts of Ponyville. The couple were content to simply enjoy each other's company while they lazily made their way toward the center of town where Rainbow Dash had apparently picked out a place for their meal. The light blue pegasus began to do slow barrel rolls around her companion. She allowed her wingtips to come within almost touching distance on each rotation and pulled forward and began to rotate with one wingtip within sneezing distance of Fluttershy's head.

It took all of the animal caregiver's concentration to fly straight and not bump the feathers so close to her. Just as she felt about ready to go cross eyed thanks to the passing blue wingtips, her companion pulled away with a tight barrel roll and dipped by several pony lengths.

"Woooah..." Dash slowly regained her original place by her fillyfriend's side, a slight side to side swerve in her flight. "That's one way to make myself dizzy... mind if we find a nearby cloud for a moment?"

"Okay. I think you were making me dizzy too." Fluttershy giggled. "How about that one over there?" She pointed to a cloud that floated over one of the houses on Ponyville's outer section of houses.

"Sure!" With a burst of speed Rainbow Dash was first to the cloud, already on her side relaxing when her fillyfriend landed.

"You sure know how to take up a cloud," Fluttershy giggled softly.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Fluttershy giggled some more, lent in and nuzzled their noses together. "Last night I was also reminded of how you can be a bed hog too. But don't worry, I'll still share my bed with you tonight... if you like."

"Like? Of course, I liked it," Dash retorted. "But I'm not that bad."

"No. No, you're not... you're worse?" Fluttershy offered amidst continued giggles.

"Hey, you would know. After all..." The light blue pegasus put on her best pout. "Somepony decided it was okay to date this big bad pony."

"More like short bad pony." Fluttershy smiled back cheekily.

"Who are you calling short?" Dash scowed.

"Oh um... this cute short blue creature I'm snuggling with right now." Cooed Fluttershy as she nuzzled up closer and wrapped her companion in a big hug.

Dash huffed. "It's not short. I'm aerodynamic."

Fluttershy shuffled around a bit till she was spooning her fillyfriend. She nuzzled her muzzle up between two blue ears. Her face slid forward till she was sure her lips could be seen then smiled cheekily. "Which I find cute."

"No, you're cute." Dash was quick to retort.

"So are you."

"Awesome."

"Cute."

"Awesome-and-cool!"

"Cute and adorable!" Fluttershy sang.

"Fastest-pegasus-alive-and-totally-awesome-not-cute." Dash took a deep breath.

A smirk cracked upon the blue pegasus's lips but was promptly banished into a frown.

Fluttershy rolled off her fillyfriend to face her, a forehoof covering her growing smile.

Dash continued to glare at her companion.

A giggle escaped Fluttershy, it rapidly turned into a torrent of laughter.

Dash began to laugh too and pulled her mare in closer for a hug.

"Aw Fluttershy, I never knew you could do that."

"Well, maybe somepony makes me feel bolder. Um... it was also a bit of fun."

"Yea, I know, cheeky."

The couple settled down into silence, enjoying one another's company on the peaceful cloud. Celestia's sun continued its descent and their cloud began to glow golden.

"Let's watch the sunset," Fluttershy suggested.

"Sure," Dash agreed as she lay a wing gently against her fillyfriend and slowly pulled her in closer.

The yellow pegasus took further initiative and lay her head against the strong shoulder of her loved one. She unleashed a sigh of contentment as her gaze roamed the horizon, lit with the last of Celestia's golden rays.

As the last of the golden rays vanished behind the mountains, there was a low rumble.

Fluttershy giggled. "Is somepony hungry?"

"That- that's not my tummy." Dash fought back a grin. Of course it was her stomach.

"Was it an earthquake? Oh! Save me Dashie!" Fluttershy giggled and clung to her mare as though she were a damsel in distress.

With a burst of power from blue wings, the athlete scooped her date up and into her forehooves as she took off. "How's this?"

"It's nice."

"Onwards to dinner then?"

"So somepony is hungry?"

"I kinda got us a reservation."

"We don't want to be late then."

* * *

"Here we are, Horte's cafe and restaurant," Dash announced as she stepped forth into the sophisticated establishment. The polished wooden walls were adorned with silver and golden trim that gave the place a feeling akin to walking into a nice restaurant in Canterlot. The left and right sides were lined with two pony booths for those who wished for a bit more privacy while the tables that were spread out across the rest of the room fitted four or six ponies at a time. At the far wall, the barista and display rack for baked goods had been closed while the bar to its left was open and was cracking along merrily. There were several ponies scattered around, mostly at the bar. Although the speedster spotted Lyra and Bon Bon sharing a couples booth in a quiet corner.

"Wow, Dash." Fluttershy came to a sudden stop in the doorway. "I never thought you would take us someplace like this..."

"Yea? Well, I wanted our first proper night out to be a little fancier than just going to the Hay Cafe."

"But I quite like that place..."

"Same. That's why I thought it might be cool to try this out. It's not a snobby Canterlot place, so I figured it might be fun. Come on!" The speedster urged her companion on with a light push from her wing.

The two mares approached a light red unicorn who looked as though he had just walked out of Rarity's boutique with a new black half suit. "Good evening, how might I be of service?"

"Yea, table for two please, I booked it under Rainbow Dash."

A cautionary eye was cast between the duo. "Couples table," a red hoof indicated one of the booths along the wall near the bar. "Or one of our regular tables?" He indicated to the tables near the middle of the room that looked fit to serve four ponies.

"Couples table," Dash replied carefully.

"Very good." With a slight smile, the unicorn turned and walked over to a nice quiet looking booth, the second from the corner, quite close to the bar. Dash's eyes stetted on the cider and she couldn't help but grin. She took the seat facing away from the bar and was quick to relax.

"Fluttershy, mind if I have a drink?" Rainbow Dash asked as her mare settled down in front of her.

"Only if I can have one of my own."

The waiter cast his gaze between the couple, "is that two regular or hard cider?"

"Hard cider, please." Dash was quick to beat her partner to the reply.

"Only a regular apple cider for me, please," Fluttershy added.

As the waiter walked off Fluttershy lent in slowly, "I do hope you aren't planning on having too many of those."

"Of course not, this is a date... not a drinking night with the weather team." The speedster grinned, those were fun nights, especially when she had crashed at Fluttershy's for the evening afterwards.

"Thank you," Fluttershy smiled.

From where she was seated Dash was sure she caught a glimpse of a purple horn and a dark mane. She scrunched up her muzzle and leant out of their private booth. As she withdrew she felt green eyes upon her. "Hey, Fluttershy. I think I just saw Twilight."

"Others from our group are allowed to eat here too. I know Rarity comes here on occasion."

"Yea, but the egghead?" Dash sat up as far as she could in her seat to try and peer the three rows down past another couple in the middle. She grinned. Yep, that looked like the back of Twilight's head alright. But who was the dark pegasus stallion she was with?

"Your drinks." The soft clink of mugs on the tabletop drew the speedster's attention and she sat slowly.

"Yea, thanks." Dash took a slow sip and felt her muscles loosen. _Aaaaah the wonderful taste of cider!_

"Would you like to place your order now, or do you require more time to consider your options?"

"More thinking time, thanks," Dash replied as she relaxed into her seat. "Who's that with Twilight over there?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I did not ask names. You are most welcome to say hello to your friend though."

"Sure." Dash took another swing of her drink. "Hey Fluttershy."

The mare in question glanced up from her menu. "Yes?"

"Wanna go say hi?"

The yellow pegasus nodded, "Sure. After we pick something to eat."

Rainbow Dash glanced down at her own menu, "some of these names I can't even pronounce."

"I think they are from Prance."

"Heh, no wonder... they sound kinda nice though, I guess."

As Fluttershy lifted her hoof to gain the attention of the waiter, two nearby ponies were at a much later stage in their evening experience.

"I do believe thy friends are about to order. Do you think they might be interested in us visiting them?" The midnight blue pegasus stallion smiled lightly as he took one of the final bites of the cheesy meal they shared.

"Well, I believe this could be their first date, so they might like some privacy. Do you think they've seen you?"

"Rainbow Dash has, yes."

Twilight gave a small laugh, "well if there's anypony who could barge on over regardless of if they are on a date or not, it would be her."

"Thou art right. Here she comes."

A grin ripped across Twilight's face and she leant forward. "Wanna pretend your Artemis, my handsome young stallion?"

In response, the stallion grinned cheekily and sat back.

"Hi Twilight. Who's your new friend?" Rainbow asked as she strolled up to the couple.

"Hi, Twilight." As Fluttershy spoke, both new arrivals noticed the two seated ponies were sharing a plate.

"Gonna make Luna jealous if she finds out you've shared a plate with a stallion." Dash eyed the nearly finished meal.

"Not at all," 'Artemis' replied with a slight grin. "Her Highness knows I'm here."

Dash shot the stallion a careful once over. "Are you one of her guards or something."

Twilight giggled, "the or something is correct. Have you finally decided to take Fluttershy on a date?"

"Yes she did and it's been an amazing day."

"You've made a day out of it?"

"Yep." Dash proudly pulled her pretty pegasus into a winged hug.

"Good on you," Twilight smiled. "Well, no need to have us interrupt your romantic day."

"Don't want us talking to your uh... guard do you?" Dash replied.

The young princess was about to reply but stopped when she saw the yellow pegasus step around the blue one and invade the stallion's personal space.

"Do I... recognise you?" Fluttershy softly asked, her snout a few inches from Luna's muzzle.

"I would hope not." 'Artemis' replied nervously.

"Because if I gave you a horn, your what I would expect Princess Luna to look like if she were a stallion, like the one I met in a dream once." Satisfied with her assessment, Fluttershy then realised that it might be incorrect and withdrew behind her mane. "Not that I mean you any offence, sir." The shy pegasus quickly withdrew to her partner's side.

"You- What?" Dash turned to Fluttershy, confused.

"But thou weren't to remember me."

"Wait. You appear to other ponies as a stallion?" Twilight rounded on the dark pegasus. "I thought you only did that to me."

"There was one time recently after our little moment together that I felt somepony in desperate need. I didn't even stop to change my form. I never considered that Fluttershy might remember that dream. So few ponies recall their time in slumber."

"Well uh... I might... sometimes." Fluttershy sank deeper into her lover's side.

"Not bad dreams, I hope," Dash spoke up.

"Um..." Fluttershy fidgeted with her forehooves.

"Well, so much for making them think you were somepony else..." Twilight muttered.

"Cool disguise. Let me guess, you wanted a secret date." Dash grinned, rather pleased with her own assessment.

"Correct."

Suddenly the speedster's grin became extra cheeky, "say... Twilight. I didn't know you swung both ways and with the same pony too."

"I- I..." A slightly flustered Twilight shot Dash a quick glare. "I love Luna, okay. It doesn't matter if she's her normal self... or a stallion."

"Awww... that's actually sweet." Fluttershy spoke up, cutting her fillyfriend's next cheeky remark off.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Twilight replied quickly.

"Now I must ask you both to keep this form a secret please," Luna spoke up.

"Why, doesn't Celestia know?" Dash grinned cheekily back.

"Yes, she does. But those here are the few others privy to knowing."

"Okay, well you can count on us then, Prince." The cheeky grin grew upon the blue pegasus's muzzle at the completion of her sentence.

"Right now he's not a prince or a princess."

"Is this a way for you to try and be a normal pony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Correct. Save for thyself, few would guess that a pegasus stallion is the same pony who raises the moon."

"Can you still raise the moon like this?" Dash asked.

"Nay. Without my horn, the most I can do is turn back to my normal self."

"Okay," Fluttershy replied. "I think it's time Rainbow Dash and I left you two alone to enjoy the rest of your evening. But it's always nice to see some of our other friends out on dates too."

"Thanks, you two enjoy your meal," Twilight replied as the pegasus couple turned to leave.

Rainbow Dash quickly trotted to her seat and slid in just before her marefriend joined her.

"I think Luna's got a cool disguise there," Dash commented as she took a sip of her dwindling beverage.

"I agree. Although I'm not sure I would want to turn into a stallion." Fluttershy responded quietly.

"Eh, doesn't look too bad." Dash shrugged.

"Would somepony try it out if they could?"

"Who, me? Maybe? I think it could be funny to see your reaction." Dash replied with a coy grin.

Fluttershy giggled, "I'm sure it would. Although you might confuse my animals."

"I would love to see a confused Angel bunny."

"Now Dash, there is no need to be mean to my poor bunny."

"Poor? He's a right pain in the flank! I can't believe you haven't kicked him out of the house and returned him to the wild or something."

"Maybe because he reminds me of somepony who's a real sweetheart beneath all those layers of being tough and awesome."

"And cool. You forgot cool," Dash added. "Wait. You named that pest after me?"

"You may have given me the inspiration. It's been a few years... but I think you had gone from being cute to annoying very quickly that day. Then this poor baby bunny in my care reminded me of you and he ended up named after my big blue angel." Cooed Fluttershy.

"Pffft- that's super corny, you know?"

"I think it's sweet."

Out of the corner of her eye, Dash spotted somepony incoming with a big platter of food. "Oooh, I think I spot our food coming," she grinned as her eyes settled on the waiter who was indeed approaching their table.

"It looks very nice."

The light red unicorn approached then levitated the dish in his magic to settle carefully upon their table.

"I present to you, your meal. If there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure, thanks," Dash replied as her gaze settled on the food before them. It smelt amazing. If it tasted half as good as it smelt, she was sure this would be a memorable meal.

The large pasta dish with various veggies consumed a platter the size of two dinner plates put together. Dash grinned, this was going to be a fun meal to share. Her gaze rose to her partner and she noticed a folk held in Fluttershy's maw. The yellow pegasus carefully swirled the folk around, catching several long strands of pasta and snagging several leaves of different plants. She then speared a carrot then carefully lifted the offering up to her fillyfriend. Uncertainty swirled around inside the speedster. This looked sappy. Like, maybe not do it in public kinda sappy. "You... want to feed me?"

The folk wobbled up and down flicking a little bit of sauce at the speedster as Fluttershy nodded.

Dash wiped her face with her forehoof then cast a quick glance at the rest of the restaurant to check that no pony was paying them any attention. "Fine." She leant forward and accepted the mouthful. It was a tastesplosion. The pasta carried the strong tomato based sauce taste with several hints of herbs that Dash could not name. The veggies were soft and filled with enriched flavours as she bit into them. As she worked on chewing the delicious food she noticed the folk headed for a second helping. A blue hoof rose and signalled to stop.

Fluttershy paused and put her utensil down.

The multicoloured mare swallowed then sighed with content. "You gotta taste it. It's amazing!"

Rainbow Dash took a quick swing of her drink then picked up her own folk and quickly began trying to snag as much pasta and accompanying veggies as she could. She promptly lifted the offering up fast enough it splattered some sauce across Fluttershy's muzzle. The yellow mare carefully accepted the large morsel. Dash placed her fork down, her eyes still on her companion.

Fluttershy clearly enjoyed the rather large mouthful of food she had been given, her cheeks filled like a chipmunk while her eyes closed. The various tastes and their mix filled her and she slowed her chomping even further to hold onto the moment. After she finally processed the large helping she opened her eyes to a grinning fillyfriend. "You know Dash, I think you gave me an extra large helping on purpose."

"I just gave you a Rainbow Dash sized one." The speedster grinned cheekily back.

"Well..." A yellow hoof lifted a napkin to wipe the spots off a once more spotless muzzle. "I think somepony needs to return the favour."

"Oh, yea?" The grin grew in size as Dash awaited her date's next action.

Fluttershy took her fork, wound it round and round till it had collected a large amount of pasta and greens. She carefully lifted it and brought it slowly forward.

Dash shot the large portion a cautious look. She was certainly being offered a large mouthful, even for her. Not one to back down, the speedster lent forward and accepted her fillyfriend's offering. In the hurry to cram it all in, rogue pasta lashed around sprinkling bits of sauce around till it vanished inside the blue maw. The extra large helping temporally slowed the speedster's progress but she soon sped up her munching till she finished with a belch. "And done... You really know how to feed a pony don't you."

The yellow pegasus wiped a few splotches from her face then carefully laid down the napkin once more. "Table manners, Dash. You're making a little bit of a mess."

"You fed me."

"But, you could eat a bit slower."

"Me, slow down? Where's the fun in that?" Dash grinned as she reached down for her own fork and this time selected a less large potion to feed her companion. As she carefully lifted the fork, Fluttershy leant in.

Dash 'accidentally' missed her fillyfriend's mouth and muffled giggles escaped the prankster as the yellow cheek stained red. The fork withdrew, leaving a small bit of cabbage on the animal caretaker.

Fluttershy shook her head, yet couldn't help but laugh to herself at the silly antics. She lunged forward and snagged the fork with enough force to rip it out of her fillyfriend's maw. Fluttershy felt a rising sense of satisfaction at the look of surprise on the blue face in front of her as she removed the folk and allowed herself to enjoy the taste of the pasta dish.

In response, Dash lent down and took a bite right from the large plate. She sucked up several long strands of pasta and gobbled up a carrot in the time it took Fluttershy to finish her mouthful.

"Not that it's not fun, but enough feeding each other," Dash commented as she returned to the meal. "I'll meet you in the middle."

"Only if you leave the last long pasta for us both to share."

"What like one from each end? Isn't that a bit corny?"

"I would like to try it, if that's okay."

Dash scoffed and took another swing of her diminishing cider. "Sure, race you there!"

With Rainbow Dash in the lead, the two pegasi dug in together into their shared platter.

Although Fluttershy started off reserved and cautious in her eating, she slowly gave into the fun of the moment and allowed her fillyfriend's attitude to wash off on herself. Before long the couple were briskly munching toward the middle. While Fluttershy was trying to minimize any mess, she noticed Dash clearly had no such reservations. With most of the meal gone, the blue muzzle was well flecked with splotches and that was not where they ended. She returned her focus to the meal, enjoying the taste and the way Dash was making long strings of pasta vanish. It was almost as though they were back in flight school sharing in an eating contest started by the one and only, Rainbow Dash.

Noticing they were nearing the few remaining bits, Rainbow Dash slowed her munching and waited for her fillyfriend to finish the ball of veggies she had taken. At the same time, both ponies took the last collection of pasta strands and began eating, one from each side.

They met in the middle with a brief but saucy kiss and Fluttershy was quick to lick her lips clean of the tasty pasta sauce. After a few moments, Dash realised she was grinning like an idiot and withdrew to wipe her face.

"Rainbow Dash, they have napkins for a reason."

"What?" The speedster lowered her now, less clean foreleg. "You just wash it off later, it's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Go to the little fillys room and clean yourself up please."

"What are you, my mom?"

"No, your best friend and fillyfriend. Now go."

Dash sighed. "Fine..."

The blue pegasus picked herself up and hauled herself off to the bathroom, quickly of course so that few ponies could catch her making any kind of scene. Once in front of the mirror, Dash had to admit, her right foreleg wasn't exactly clean now that she had used it to wipe her face a few times. She shrugged to herself. Still easier than bothering to use a dumb napkin. She began washing her foreleg, careful to use enough soap to get the job done well. After a brief scrub, her blue foreleg was back to its usual clean self. "There, easy. Dunno what Fluttershy was complaining about."

The yellow pegasus in question was currently sipping her cider, patiently awaiting her mare's return. With the meal over, she looked forward to finding a quieter place to enjoy the evening together. The bar in particular was beginning to get rather loud, with several pegasi appearing to be competing in a drinking competition.

"All clean," Dash announced as she slipped into her seat.

"Much better, thank you."

The blue mare took a big gulp and finished her cider. "Wanna head out of here?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Cool."

Fluttershy spotted where her mare's pink eyes had settled. "Would you like to finish my cider for me?"

"Well, if you're offering..."

The yellow pegasus smiled as she took a final sip then hoofed it over.

"Thanks!" Dash drained the quarter glass in one go. "Say. Looks like Thunderlane is getting himself into a drinking competition with Cloud Kicker. Shame I can't join in, I would beat them both."

"I would rather my Rainbow doesn't smell like a pub."

"Only matters if I crash at your place."

"What if I maybe, wouldn't mind you um... staying over again?" Fluttershy carefully offered.

Rainbow Dash lit up, "extra reasons to leave that lot to their drinks. Come on, I'll go pay and meet you outside."

* * *

Two pegasi lay under a blanket of stars. Their bedding? A cloud that floated a hundred meters above Ponyville. Save the lights on in the houses and the few venues open past dark, it was all quiet and peaceful.

Fluttershy shuffled closer, snuggling into her mare's muscular side, relishing the warmth that filled her body and soul at the sweet contact that it brought. She hummed contentedly. "Dash?"

"Yea, Fluttershy?"

"I think I would go out on another date with you sometime."

Two cerise eyes glowed with joy in the darkness. "Sweet. I would totally go out with you again too, Flutters."

"Good... A few more minutes..." Yellow nuzzled into blue, "then would you like to head back to my place?"

"Sounds good," Dash grinned back so hard she was sure Fluttershy could feel her smiling.

* * *

"Thank you for the date, today has been wonderful." Fluttershy gave her companion a quick nuzzle on the doorstep to her home. "You uh... don't wanna come in do you?"

"I could. I thought I already agreed to your place?" A grin filled Dash's muzzle. "How about... I go in with you. But... you need to do something for me."

"What?"

"A few more snuggles."

"What if you stayed the night?" Fluttershy suggested. "Not that I want to be too forward or-"

A blue hoof silenced the yellow pegasus. "I like it, don't worry."

A delighted smile erupted across Fluttershy's face. "Yay!"

* * *

The lights in Fluttershy's cottage flickered out and all was peaceful, even Angel bunny was relaxing, content in his bed. In the master bedroom, one pegasus lay in bed, grinning in the dark at her companion who had just switched the lights off.

"Ya know Fluttershy, we need to get you a cloud bed. They are sooo much more comfortable."

"Are you complaining about my choices?" The animal caretaker asked quietly as she slipped into bed alongside her fillyfriend.

"Ugh... not really, just, you know... making a suggestion. I think this could be even more awesome."

"Well." Fluttershy cuddled up close. "You are one of my choices. Does that make it a choice that needs suggestions too?"

"What, no!" Dash was quick to defend herself. "I'm an awesome choice, if I do say so myself."

Even in the dark, Fluttershy spotted the grin. "How about tomorrow night, we sleep at your house and you can remind me why you think cloud beds are so cool?"

"Sounds good." Blue hooves pulled the yellow pegasus in close and the pair settled down happily. "Thanks for doing this Fluttershy, it's been fun."

"Mmmmm... It's been wonderful..." The lanker pegasus cooed softly.

"And Fluttershy."

"Yes, Dashie?"

"Sweet dreams. That means, no nightmares okay?"

"Okay."

With that, the young couple settled down together for a good night of snuggles and sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This wound up being a sizeable chapter. I kinda got stuck in the middle with my test of 'what if they found a stallion with Twilight, who is really Luna on a date with her' idea. Not the kinda Tuna you were expecting? Yea... I wanted to play with something a bit different. I may also happen to enjoy the few stories I see where Luna is a male...

Anyway. The Flutterdash was cute and fun to write out and mostly it just flowed. I hope it has been pleasurable and worthwhile to read.  
Please let me know what you thought of this story. Feedback helps direct and inspire me to write more.


End file.
